In the general formula, WO 88/00335 covers the compounds of the formula I, but the compounds according to the invention are not mentioned therein.
DE-A 42 15 277.1 describes compounds containing a terminal OCH.sub.2 --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.2 H or --O--CH.sub.2 --CF.sub.2 --CF.sub.3 end group, such as, for example, ##STR4##
However, in view of the very wide range of areas of application of such compounds having high .DELTA..epsilon., dielectric anisotropy, it was desirable to have available further compounds of high nematogeneity, i.e., with good nematic properties, which have properties precisely customized to the particular applications.